Vergiss mich nicht
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: Warnung: Charaktertod „Sara, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Catherine besorgt.„Ja. Mir geht es gut.“, Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sie brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich um über all das nachzudenken.


Anm.d.Aut.: Keiner der in CSI vorkommenden Person gehört mir. Ich habe sie mir nur wieder einmal ausgeliehen und ihnen meinen kranken Willen aufgezwängt.

* * *

Er war gegangen. Seit einer Woche war er fort und er würde nie wieder kommen. Nicht mal wenn er wollte. Er war tot. Und das konnte man nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ein einziger Schuss aus der Waffe eines Psychopathen hatte ihn getötet. Er war fort. Für immer.

Die gesamte Nachtschicht saß im Aufenthaltsraum. Sein Anwalt sollte heute kommen. Sie hatten erst vor einigen Tagen erfahren, dass er ein Testament hatte. Keiner von ihnen hätte das erwartet. Er war noch so jung.

Alle warteten ungeduldig. Sie konnten es noch immer nicht fassen. Er hatte an alle gedacht und heute würden sie erfahren, was er für jeden von ihnen hatte.

Ein älterer Mann in Anzug und Krawatte kam durch die gläserne Tür. Er betrat den Raum und stellte sich ihnen vor: „Mein Name ist Dorian MacArthur. Ich bin im Auftrag von Mr. Nicholas Stokes hier. Er hat mich angewiesen, im Falle seines Todes ihnen etwas vorzulesen und zu überreichen. Ich muss zuerst feststellen, ob alle anwesenden Person im Testament erwähnt sind, den Rest möchte ich bitten den Raum zu verlassen, auf Anweisungen von Mr. Stokes."

Dorian MacArthur öffnete seinen Koffer und holte einen Umschlag heraus. Er öffnete ihn vorsichtig und entfaltete einen Bogen Papier. Er sah in sich für eine kurze Zeit an und begann die sich auf diesem Zettel befindenden Namen vorzulesen:

„Gilbert Grissom, Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown und Sara Sidle."

Dorian sah sich um und fragte mit aufmerksamer Stimme: „Sind diese Personen alle anwesend."

Grissom meldete sich das erste Mal zu Wort: „Wir sind alle da, könnten Sie jetzt bitte anfangen."

Dorian nickte und holte wieder etwas aus seinem Koffer. Diesmal war es einer größerer und dickerer Umschlag. Er war versiegelt und es dauerte etwas länger als bei dem anderen Umschlag ihn zu öffnen.

„Dieser Umschlag enthält einen Brief, er ist an Sie alle gerichtet.", als der Anwalt dies sagte, spürte man die Spannung ihm Raum, „Ich wurde angewiesen ihn Ihnen vorzulesen."

„Was hält sie dann davon ab?", Sara blickte Greg erstaunt an, sein Einwand kam unvorbereitet.

Dorian zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an zu lesen:

„Hey Leute,

wenn ihr diesen Brief von meinem Anwalt Dorian MacArthur vorgelesen bekommt, bin ich nicht mehr da. Das ist übrigens auf für mich nicht gerade toll. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich euch noch hätte sagen sollen, aber da ich das ja jetzt nun nicht mehr kann, haben ich Dorian angewiesen das zu tun. Also hört ihm aufmerksam zu.

Mit wem fang ich am Besten an. Ah ich weiß schon, mit dir Grissom.", Grissom musste sich setzten und nahm am Tisch platzt.

„Wie du vielleicht weißt, bewundere ich dich. Du bist für mich so eine Art Mentor. Es gibt niemanden, der mir so viel beigebracht hat und dafür danke ich dir. Da ich jetzt ja nicht mehr da bin kann ich dir endlich etwas sagen, was ich dir schon ewig sagen wollte: Komm endlich aus deinem Labor raus und gehe unter Menschen. Am Besten unter die, die noch Leben. Wenn du das nicht alleine machen willst, dann nehme Catherine mit. Sie macht das bestimmt gerne. Nicht war, Cath?", Catherine musste lachen, was sich durch ihre tränen erstickte Stimme seltsam anhörte.

Dorian fuhr fort: „Du solltest vielleicht noch wissen, dass ich inzwischen weiß, dass Kühe Wasser trinken und nicht Milch.

Kommen wir jetzt zu Warrick. Hey Alter, ich habe mit niemand lieber gewettet, als mit dir. Vor allem, weil ich so oft gewonnen habe."

„Das denkst auch nur du.", entfuhr es Warrick und alle im Raum mussten lachen.

„Du bist der beste Kumpel, den ich jemals hatte und ich hoffe, du findest irgendwann das Mädchen deiner Träume. Und schick sie nicht in die Wüste, nur weil sie ein Fremdwort falsch ausspricht und wenn du das doch machen solltest, folge ihr. Ich leihe dir auch mein Auto. Aber eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass du so ein Idiot bist. Ich hoffe, dein Leben wird nicht langweilig, nur weil ich nicht da bin, du kannst ja mit anderen Wetten abschließen.

Was mich jetzt zu Greg führt. Greggo, werde nicht normal, bitte. Ich will, dass du so bleibst, sonst hat keiner mehr die Möglichkeit mit dir chemische Elemente raten zu spielen. Du solltest vielleicht nur deine vielen Persönlichkeiten unter Kontrolle bringen oder erzählst du immer noch herum, dass du mit Cath geschlafen hast."

Als Dorian diese Stelle vorlas, traf Greg etwas am Kopf, als er sich umdrehte, sah er in Catherines grinsendes Gesicht.

Er hörte aber sofort wieder den Worten von Dorian zu: „Ich hoffe, Cath hat sich dafür gerecht. Wenn nicht, Cath tu was dagegen. Jetzt komme ich zu dir.

Was soll ich zu dir sagen, Catherine. Falls Grissom es nicht wissen sollte, du hältst dieses Team zusammen. Du bist das Herz und ich hoffe jeder in diesem Raum weiß das. Lindsey ist großartig und ich hoffe, du sagst ihr das jeden Tag. Wenn sie Glück hat, wird sie irgendwann genauso wie du. Sie hätte es verdient.", Catherine wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie spürte die Blicke ihrer Freunde auf ihr.

„Mehr kann ich im Augenblick nicht sagen. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt meinen Rat zu Herzen. Wenn ich etwas vergessen habe, sagt es mir. Kleiner Scherz, ich hoffe einfach, dass ich nichts Wichtiges vergessen habe. Ach Sara, du glaubst jetzt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich vergessen habe? Das könnte ich nie. Niemals. Aber das, was ich dir sagen möchte, sollst nur du hören, deswegen habe ich dir einen Brief geschrieben. Nicht mal Dorian kennt seinen Inhalt. Ich möchte nämlich, dass du entscheiden kannst, ob jemand erfahren soll, was darin steht.

Das war es, Leute. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen. Wir werden uns irgendwann wieder sehen. Euer Nick."

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Dorian nahm einen weiteren Umschlag heraus und reichte ihn Sara. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch. Dort hatte sie etwas mehr Privatsphäre, da alle anderen am Tisch saßen.

Sie nahm den Umschlag in ihre Hände und starrte ihn an. In großen Lettern stand ihr Name auf dem Cover.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.", ihre Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern.

„Nehmen Sie sich Zeit. Soll ich die anderen aus dem Raum schicken?", fragte Dorian besorgt und aufmunternd.

„Nein, sie sollen alle hier bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alleine schaffe.", Sara zitterte.

Dorian nickt und ging zu seinem Koffer zurück. Er packte seine Sachen, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Raum.

Sara saß immer noch auf der Couch und tastete den Umschlag ab. In ihm war noch irgendwas Anderes. Sie sah kurz auf und erblickte alle ihre Freunde, wie sie sie anstarrten.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und öffnete den Brief.

Sie entfaltete das Blatt Papier und begann in Gedanken zu lesen.

_Liebe Sara,_

_ich bin froh, dass du den Mut gefunden hast diesen Brief zu öffnen. Es gibt so viel, was ich dir sagen will, was die anderen nicht hören sollen, nicht jetzt. _

_Ich hoffe du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Wenn nicht, habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht._

_Öffne dein Herz und verschließe es niemals mehr. Ich will, dass du jemanden liebst, so wie ich dich liebe. Ich weiß, dass du vielleicht noch nicht bereit dazu bist, aber versuche es. Sonst wirst du es nie erfahren. _

_Ich verspreche dir zwar nicht, dass es irgendwann aufhört wehzutun, aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass der Schmerz verblassen wird._

_Ich werde immer dein bester Freund bleiben und vom Himmel auf dich hinunterschauen, also mach keinen Mist. _

_Ich werde so viele Dinge vermissen. Ich werde vermissen, wie du mich zum Lachen bringst. Ich werde sogar unsere dämlichen, kleinen Streitereien vermissen. Ich werde es vermissen, mit dir zu Essen oder einfach nur zusammen zu sein. Ich werde unsere Gespräche vermissen und dein Lächeln. Ich werde vermissen, wie du mich anschaust. Aber am meisten werde ich meine beste Freundin vermissen._

_Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals vergisst. Ich will, dass du unseren gemeinsamen Erinnerungen neue hinzufügst. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass du für immer in meinem Herzen sein wirst. _

_Vergiss niemals, dass ich dich liebe._

_Dein bester Freund Nick!_

_PS: Nicht jeder hat so eine Sauklaue wie du._

Saras Wangen waren von Tränen bedeckt. Sie schwor sich, dass sie das Alles niemals vergessen würde.

Sie griff erneut in den Umschlag und zog eine kleine, goldene Kette mit einem Anhänger heraus. Sie öffnete ihn vorsichtig und betrachtete ihn. Die rechte Seite zierte ein Bild von ihr und Nick auf der linken war etwas eingraviert. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen um die Inschrift besser lesen zu können.

_Für Sara Sidle, die ich nie vergessen werde._

„Sara, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Catherine besorgt.

„Ja. Mir geht es gut.", Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sie brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich um über all das nachzudenken.

Sie fuhr zum Friedhof und ging geradewegs auf einen Grabstein zu. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn und las die Inschrift.

_Nicholas Stokes_

_Geliebter Freund und Bruder._

„Ich liebe dich auch, vergiss das nie.", Sara legte eine einzelne, weiße Rose nieder und verließ den Friedhof.

Ende

* * *

Sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
